deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacket VS Wolf
' Jacket VS Wolf.png|AgentHoxton Jacket VS Not Wolf O' Donnell.png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Jacket VS Wolf 2.png|Arceusdon Jacket VS Wolf' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Jacket from Hotline Miami and Wolf from the Payday series. Description Hotline Miami VS Payday! One is silent, one is loud, but both are psychotic and damaged individuals ready to duke it out! Expect plenty of violence in this clash! Interlude (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The psychopath, this character trope is one we've seen since the dawn of storytelling. And whenever they're portrayed as a criminal, they're far apart from the ordinary. Boomstick: No shit! Psychopathic characters are about as merciless as characters can get! Expect this one to get messy, these are the fights I love the most. Wiz: Like Jacket, the silent operator of 50 Blessings. Boomstick: And Wolf, the loud technician of The Payday Gang. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Jacket (Cue: Horse Steppin’ - Sun Araw ) Boomstick: Miami, a tourist destination thanks to its beaches, luxury, and I bet some clubs for good measure, that’s where I would go! Wiz: Well, you’re forgetting one drawback, Boomstick. That would be murder. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz, I was getting there! Wiz: How would that be a tourist’s... never mind. And none represent the violence in Miami better than Jacket. Boomstick: I really hope that isn’t his real name. Did his parents have no idea what to name him when he came out, so they just looked at a jacket hanging on the door and name him after it? Wiz: Boomstick, what are you even going on about? Plus, Jacket was actually a fan nickname that was adopted. He was originally just “Player,” due to him being a silent protagonist. Boomstick: Damn, I thought I had his origin story nailed down. (Cue: Rust - El Huervo ) Wiz: Well, speaking of which, a lot of Jacket’s origin story hasn’t been revealed. Or at least, what Jacket’s life was when he was young. However, we do have some background information. During the 80s, the Soviet Union invaded the US islands, including Hawaii. Boomstick: I would invade Hawaii too. Wiz: ...This prompted the United States to send out military forces to force the Russians out of their territory. One of these special force units went by the nickname, the Ghost Wolves. Boomstick: Yeah, this unit didn’t fuck around. They used guerrilla warfare to take out Soviet strongholds and camps. And the most successful out of the four in the Ghost Wolves was none other than... Nicke. What, you were expecting Jacket? Nicke took out strongholds single-handedly! Wiz: Yeah... However, while Jacket was socially removed from his comrades during the war, he did grow a bond with Nicke. They even had a polaroid taken of them! All of that changed, however, when the Ghost Wolves were assigned to a mission to take down a Russian power plant. (Cue: Around - Modulogeek ) Colonel: I’m afraid this might be your last mission, son... and they’ll be sending you home in body bags. You’ve seen the plans, so you should know. You’ll be walking right into a trap. And there’s little I can do about it. Boomstick: Well, for a suicide mission the Ghost Wolves did fairly well. Bringing up the flamethrower would be too easy, though. Wiz: Well, at the end of the mission, one of the members of the Ghost Wolves, Barnes, runs over to the elevators along with Jacket. What they didn’t know was... the elevator was a booby trap. The elevator explodes, blowing most of Barnes’ right half off as he screams in agony. Likewise, Jacket is also wounded by the explosion. Boomstick: ...Damn. Wiz: Nicke was able to get Jacket out of the power plant before it melted down through the underground tunnels, and even gave him the polaroid picture. Even after the war, they kept in touch with phone calls, as Nicke managed a shop in San Fransisco. However, on April 3rd of 1986, Nicke investigated why people were gathering up outside of his store... A nuclear bomb lands as Nicke looks outside, causing the crowd and his store to be engulfed in the explosion. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: As a result of the San Francisco Bombing, Jacket joined 50 Blessings, an organization that was determined to ruin the Russo-American Coalition, as Russians have an influx in America. And they do this by sending out hitmen, using guerrilla tactics to take out members of the Russian mafia. (Cue: Release - M.O.O.N. ) Boomstick: And I don’t think 50 Blessings couldn’t have gotten a better man suited for the job. As a United States soldier, he’s well-trained with firearms and combat, and Jacket seems to have mastered the glory of firearms. Pistols, machine guns, shotguns, even sniper rifles during his time with the Ghost Wolves! Wiz: Jacket is also skilled with melee. Golf clubs, lead pipes, and baseball bats are able to be used to take out mobsters in brutal fashion. He can even use a katana, axe, sledgehammer, and a knife that Jacket’s been able to throw at mobsters to kill them. Although, Jacket has been able to use anything around him as a weapon: pool cues, frying pans, pots with boiling water, trophies, or even briefcases to take out enemies! Boomstick: And that’s not even counting all of the weapons that Jacket can throw at enemies: scissors, bricks, darts, beer bottles, the list of what Jacket can use is insane! ''' Wiz: While his skill with weapons is impressive, that’s not to say Jacket’s base physicality is lackluster. He can knock down or even kill people with a single punch, decapitate people with bats and golf clubs, wield a sledgehammer with relative ease, and take down two panthers with nothing more than a trophy! '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, and he can gouge The Bodyguard’s eyes out so hard, that his head split open! Wiz: Jacket is also able to sweep through multiple rooms; and dodge bullets, molotovs threw by the Van Driver, even a car speeding towards him! This is made even more effective with how Jacket is able to use his surroundings to their fullest. If there’s something to hide behind, Jacket will use it. Boomstick: All of this is great and all, but what makes Jacket such a formidable foe is his collection of masks. This isn’t your normal costume party when someone wearing a mask gains extra abilities from it! Wiz: While Jacket’s standard mask is the Richard mask, one that he doesn’t gain extra abilities from, he does have plenty of others to pick from. Like the Charlie and Aubery masks; the former replaces all dropped guns with melee weapons, and the latter does the opposite. Boomstick: And then we have... Tony the Tiger? TONY THE TIGER?! What, did 50 Blessings make an unsuccessful deal with Kellogg’s and ended up giving their leftover masks to their hitmen? Wiz: No Boomstick, that’s not what happened. Boomstick: Shut up, you can’t prove me wrong! Wiz: Ugh... Anyway, Tony gives Jacket a major strength increase. While can wield weapons with this mask on, he can kill enemies with a single punch. Even if he slams an incapacitated enemy’s head to the ground, it’s enough to burst it open! As a result, executions are much faster. Boomstick: Speaking of speed, the Brandon mask allows him to run faster, increasing his speed even further! Though it does give Jacket a relentless sense of déjà vu once he puts it on, because it looks identical to the Tony mask, except painted purple. Wiz: The Rami mask gives Jacket extra ammo to guns... somehow. And Rick makes Jacket more accurate, even lessening the spread of shotguns. Boomstick: A spread is what makes a shotgun a shotgun, Jacket! You’re killing the fun of it all! Wiz: The Louie mask makes Jacket harder to detect, the Peter mask reduces the noise of gunshots, and the Don Juan mask gives a specific increase to his strength; Jacket kills enemies when hitting them with a door rather than knocking them down. Masks like Carl and Dennis also give Jacket a drill and knife respectively. Boomstick: Those masks are great and all, but you’re missing the most important of them all. Wiz: I already talked about the Aubrey mask though. Boomstick: Not the Aubrey mask, the best one of them all is the Jones mask. Why? Because it makes kills and executions bloodier! Painting an entire room with blood is a feat if I’ve ever seen it! (Cue: Voyager - Jasper Byrne ) Wiz: I’m not even going to respond. Regardless, the portfolio Jacket boasts is an impressive one. He wiped out a majority of the Russian mafia, including The Father and his katana-wielding bodyguard. He has taken out buildings‘ worth of mafia without issue, including three politicians in a hotel. He snuck out of a hospital right after waking up from a coma, with police and doctors keeping a lookout, without using the Louie mask to boot. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and he killed The Biker as well, another 50 Blessings agent! Wiz: That’s not quite true. Remember that coma we talked about? Him killing The Biker was actually a false memory created by his coma dreams. As we’ve seen in Biker’s storyline at the end of the game, he lives past this event in the game. Boomstick: Hold on, let me see this... Holy shit! Did Biker, actually kill Jacket? Wiz: That isn’t true either. Biker was also hallucinating the events in the Phone Hom building, as it took place after a party in his apartment. So really, no one won the fight. Although, as we’ve seen Biker in Hotline Miami 2 with a golf club wound on his face, Jacket had to have put up a good fight against him. And considering Biker is slightly faster than Jacket, and can instantly kill a human simply by throwing a knife at them, is quite impressive. Boomstick: Wait, hold on, I just found how the real fight went. Wiz: ...I don’t think that’s very accurate. And after Jacket woke up from his coma, and snuck out of the hospital, he single-handedly cleared out an entire police station; all because he wanted to talk to Richter, the one who was tasked to kill Jacket after failing to take out Biker, and put him in a coma, to begin with. Boomstick: Yeah, but with all of Jacket’s strengths, there’s one major flaw. Not only is Jacket questionably insane, as he has three voices in his head that talk to him... even though one of them seems to exist outside of his mind, he’s prone to being reckless. Rather than coming up with a plan, he instead decides to jump right into a building and kill everyone in cold blood. Then again, in my book that’s a strength rather than a weakness. Wiz: He is also still human and, while he has taken a silenced gunshot from Richter, anything that would instantly kill a human would do the same for Jacket as well. Well, that and Jacket had a terrible influence on the crime world, as he even sparked copy-cat killings committed by The Fans around 2 years later. But instead of killing Russians because of their own experiences, or even because of 50 Blessings, The Fans only kill them... for fun. The Henchman: Is that blood... Am I bleeding? Do I need to go to the hospital? Guys...? Look, I just want to go home, OK? Alex stomps Henchman's crotch until it bleeds, Mark stomps and crushes the Henchman's hand, and Corey delivers three spaced-apart blows to his head until the blood vessels inside stop pulsating. Boomstick: ...Damn! Wiz: But nonetheless, despite Jacket’s questionable mental state, there’s a reason why he’s the most infamous out of all the 50 Blessings agents. And he did avenge both Nicke and his girlfriend that was picked up during his murder sprees. Club Manager: Alright! Alright! I’ll give you his address! Just... please don’t hurt me, OK? He’s on NE 114th Place. Please just go now, OK? Jacket walks up to the Club Manager while he’s down, and bashes his skull in with his bare hands. Wolf DEATH BATTLE! Results Who would you be rooting for? Jacket Wolf Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years